Death Is A New Beginning
by Sanyuu
Summary: When a mistake brings new life and change to an unwilling victim, will she accept the responsibilities forced on her or die trying to go against everything she's become? Rated M for language/violence/sexual content  IK MS SK
1. The Darkness Says Sorry

Hello! I've come back from the dead (kind of) and have felt inspired to rewrite my stories because the little me didn't do a very good job. I had written the beginning of this story exceptionally long but due to a 1 second power failure it was reduced to less than the dust collecting on my T.V. So with much hatred, I have pushed myself to rewrite this story- again- and hope that the reviews turn out as excellent as the original! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

The Darkness Says Sorry

Chapter 1

* * *

Twilight illuminated the plains that stretched out in the view of blue orbs which scanned the area for any signs of a stream or sound of water. Dark brown hair brushed past the owner of the eyes while the woman who once stood beside her started walking down the hill, pointing ahead," This way."

"Sango, have you spoken to Inuyasha lately?" With a small shake of the demon slayer's head, the young Miko sighed," I don't understand what's been bothering him. At first I thought it was just because of the encounters with demons, and him fighting so much, but now..." Her worried eyes changed, a brazen fire igniting in them as she crossed her arms," Now he's just acting like a spoiled child!"

Sango laughed, pushing aside branches that opened up into a small hot spring whose waters emitted steam that curled along the liquid surface," I'm sure he has a good reason, Kagome." She paused, thinking," Well, a good reason for him."

Kagome scoffed, beginning to undress while the slayer had already stepped out of her kimono and was drifting into the luxuriating waters. Once the Miko was settled against the heat of a rock, sighing in relaxation, did she look at the slayer with questionable blue eyes," I don't understand why he would be so _distant_ though. I mean, it's not the first time he's done it but... Well, it just has me worried. I wish he would talk to me..."

"At least he knows you care. I'm sure he'll get over whatever has him bothered."

Kagome sighed, but nodded reluctantly, her hands gracing over the skin of her legs as the lumps of forming bruise caressed them back. Recently, the gang had been encountering more demons than usual, catching the young Miko off guard both physically and mentally. With the increasing encounters came the increased exhaustion which Inuyasha had noticed and was mercilessly faulting her for. Her nerves were also becoming strung and her patience was also on the verge of falling to the hanyou and his antics.

She surely broke the recorded for the number of 'sits' she called to the poor half demon during the past week, and was partially not surprised that he was in a foul mood. But even as childish as it made her sound, he was the one who threw the first stone and Kagome wasn't going to let up on him this time. He just didn't understand when to take the grumpiness down a notched and because of that, the Miko was at a loss of what to do exactly. Even if she approach him, he would scoff and jump into his tree, pretending as though he was going to sleep but she knew otherwise.

'_Why won't he just talk to me..? It's been 5 years and yet he still holds his boundaries too high for me to climb over..._'

There was a rustle in the bushes, the snapping of twigs and branches had both the women tensing and prepared to fight. When it grew silent though, was when Sango had taken a rock from the bottom of the spring and chucked it into the bushes, an audible 'ouch' carrying out after the impact," Houshi! Go away or demons won't be the only thing you have to worry about!" Sango yelled, listening till the rustling of the Monk's concealed presence faded away before they relaxed again," If only Inuyasha was the single person to worry about." The slayer sigh with a shake of her head.

After a while, when the sun had long past and the cold breath of night caressed wet skin with a shiver did the brown haired woman stand from the spring and begin to dress. She let her hair hang down in hopes of the wind drying it out before she returned to camp as she turn to the Miko," I think I'll head back first, Kagome. Don't take too long, okay?"

"I'll get out soon, don't worry about me Sango." She smiled lightly, bidding the slayer before sinking back into the warm waters surrounding her. Kagome let her eyes shut, trying to further relax her body and calm her mind so she could fall into a meditative state, hoping to release the stress of the day. Kaede had taught her about simple meditation to relieve negative energy, though lately Kagome found the exercise tedious and unsatisfying to her cooped up, raging emotions.

Realization suddenly dawned on her. She only ever felt this way before she was about to start which also explained the hanyou's suddenly grumpy mood. Almost instantly her heart was at peace, she understood why he was ignoring her now and was quite blatantly unsurprised. The young priestess knew Inuyasha had a hard time addressing the topic and she only ever had to remind him if he had ventured from the group for a few days. Kagome smiled, getting up from the waters before wrapping her body in the towel she had sitting on her discarded clothes.

The snapping of twigs in front of her made her eyes look up in anticipation from her arriving friend," Sango? Did you forget something?"

When the slayer didn't answer her, Kagome held her towel tighter to her torso, a foul expression smothered on her face," Miroku, how many times do we have to tell you to stop peeking! That's really not a good way to attract women, Houshi!" Twigs popped in response to her, yet no voice came to greet her ears. The Miko stayed silent, bending down to pick up her bow and an arrow when her hands only met grass and she looked to the ground only to realize she had left them back at camp. The only weapon she carried with her was a small pocket knife which did little to defend her from the beasts roaming in this era.

"Oh..." She whispered, a low growl erupting from the dark veil of night within the forest as her blue eyes widened," Kami..."

The growl increased in volume almost to a point where her very bones where vibrating with its warning before Kagome back away slowly and sprinted into the forest to the left of her, only garbed in her towel while a scream pierce through the air.

* * *

Inuyasha sat watching the yellow and orange flames lick and snap at the ari around it. The kitsune was happily relaxed against a certain fire Neko, chewing on a colorful lolipop that was almost the size of his small head. The Neko was transformed and purred silently with her eyes closed, waiting till her demon slayer master return from bathing. The Houshi had wondered off, saying that he was taking a short stroll to be sure demons would not catch them off guard but the Hanyou knew otherwise.

He didn't care though, his mind was coiled around the images of a Miko he had yet to have a decent conversation with since the beginning of the week. Inuyasha was avoiding her. She knew but didn't ask why. He was thankful on one hand; he never liked explaining uncomfortable things to her and when he did, the talking always ended in an awkward silence and two scarlet blushes. On the other hand, though, he wished she would force it out of him for he knew he was never going to say anything to her until absolutely necessary. Surprisingly, it was actually coming to that point..

The Monk had return, blood trickling down the right side of his brow while a solemn expression graved his features. He didn't say anything about the wound while he pressed a cloth to it; he didn't need to say anything, Inuyasha already knew," When are you gonna learn, Houshi."

The hanyou was vaguely aware of the monk's grin before losing himself in his thoughts once more.

Kagome's smell was driving him up the wall. Fighting demons might have relieved some of the tension he had from the aroma, but with her fighting right along side him it only intensified it's sweet, flowery scent. He was sure it wasn't because of her monthly cycle- he knew she wasn't due for another two weeks- and figured that it must have been her body maturing. Each day the scent grew slightly stronger, stayed longer on the things she touched, and continued to shake away the brick wall of self control he had. The girl wasn't even doing anything to him and yet he felt one sudden move from her, or a caress of skin, would send him spiraling into mistakes he was bound to regret. He couldn't stand her smell and therefore, wanted desperately to keep her at a distance. At least until he became use to the amplified scent.

A figure came strolling back, the fire from hell burning in the pupils of the demon slayer as she released her weapon's restraint and slammed it over the houshi's head," Sango! I'm so glad to-" Was all he got out before he face planted into the dirt. With a huff from the woman, she went to sit against he feline companion, placing the young kitsune on her lap.

"Where's the wench?"

"She'll be coming in a minute. She seems pretty exhausted today..." Sango said, hoping to spark interest in the hanyou.

He scoffed," I'm the one whose exhausted! Keeping her from danger is hard enough and each day now, I've had to risk my life saving her ass 'cause that pathetic human brain of her's can't seem to register when to move the fuck out of the way!"

"Inuyasha." The demon slayer coaxed," Kagome isn't as strong as us. She doesn't have to worry about being physically fit to fight off demons... At least not the demons we're faced with here. Sometimes I think you forget that the both of you are from completely different worlds."

"Keh." Was his only reply, his brow furrowed in annoyance as he jerk his head away from Sango," Yea, whatever.."

"If something is bothering you, Inuyasha, then it's best you talk to someone about it." Miroku interjected before the conversation could end," We've all noticed you've been ignoring her lately."

The kitsune piped up, his lips blue from the color dye of the candy," He's just being an idiot like always." Shippo's eye wandered to the sky, seeming to remember something," But I wonder why Kagome smells so nice all of a sudden. I asked her if she was using that perfume stuff from her time but she said she didn't bring any with her 'cause the last time she did the bottle broke and Inuyasha fainted from the fum- Ouch! Inuyasha!"

Shippo hopped off of the slayer's lap and pointed the lollipop at him accusingly," You're such a jerk!

"Is this why you've been ignoring her?" Sango questioned.

"Well all women reach a point in their life were they become seemingly attractive. Some are just naturally born that way, but others... Well..." The monk's sentence died when his hand rested on the backside of the woman next to him. Her expression soured before she left a pretty, pink hand mark across his face. He rubbed his cheek, a pained expression smeared on his face," Well, if Kagome is maturing then you should want to keep a closer eye on her instead of pushing her away like you have been." Miroku smiled, a glint in his eyes that suggested another meaning in his words.

"Would all of you just shut up!" Inuyasha growled, shooting up from his spot. The damned kitsune found him out," Ain't nothing wrong so just leave me the hell alone!"

"No need to get defensive my friend, we were merely stating-"

A distant scream echoed across the tree tops, bouncing within the walls of two fluffy ears as they darted around anticipating danger. It only took a moment to register who the scream originated from before the hanyou whipped into the forest. The monk and demon slayer were following shortly behind, worry spreading across the woman's face as yet another scream pierced the silence of the night.

Inuyasha's heart sunk instantly when the noise had reached his ears. Thinking back on it now, he knew he should have told Sango to go back and wait on her, or should have done it himself. Another scream rang out somewhere near him causing adrenaline to pump into his half demon veins as he tried to focus in on the Miko's scent. It wasn't hard to miss, she was just a few yards away, but neither was the hard iron smell laced along the jasmine scent. Amber eyes widened, she was bleeding. She was hurt.

"Kagome!" He yelled, a sobbed whimper responding to his call as he entered a small clearing.

There, within the tall grass, stood a beast with three panther like heads that towered over the seemingly small hanyou. Within the jaws of the middle head was Kagome, her arms weakly pushing at the teeth that were lodged into her stomach and thighs. She sobbed again, her inky black hair drifting down when she threw her head back to scream out the pain course through her body.

Inuyasha removed tetsaiga, the fang swinging back and coming down on the demon's leg, igniting the battle in a ferocious growl.

The miko withered away in the teeth of the beast, her body becoming increasingly numb while she could feel her own blood smeared across her skin and puddled under her. It was a horrible feeling, but what especially made her cringe was the sit of her rib as she could see a fang pierced through and her skin pulled over to present the bloody gray of her bone. It was sickening to say the least.

The monster roared, causing it's jaw to clench up and press down harder on her fragile body. Kagome choked, blood filling her lungs while she vaguely heard Inuyasha shouting out her name. She realized that maybe this time he wouldn't be able to save her; her blue eyes drifting to watch him get thrown back into a tree. The panther demon stalked toward him, using its powerful claws, it started tearing at her beloved hanyou, pushing him deeper and deeper into the mud while he tried to move away from the powerful paws. Blue orbs widened, she couldn't let him get hurt! It was already too late for her but he could still go on, complete the Shikon no Tama and save the Monk.

The miko's head lolled back, her strength quickly fading due to the amount of blood that poured from her wounds. She wouldn't make it through this one. Even if the did save her, her wounds were too great to overcome.. And so, with that thought, Kagome wiggled her arm in between the fangs of the creature, trying to get her arm as far down its throat as possible before her strength left her and focused on the energy raging in her soul. She concentrated on all the things that made her happy, that she wanted to protect, all the things that made her life wonderful and exciting. As the memories coursed through her mind, her power drifted out, causing a thin, purple glow around her figure. The intensity of the glow grew into a blinding light and along with her scream came a defeated roar from the beast before the blinding light consumed the visions of the defending party and a slient night fell on them once more.

In the back of her mind, as numb and lost as it was, she heard a clear, low pitched voice whisper to her. Its whisper was almost nonexistent, its voice almost as raspy as the familiar one that called to her from an unknown place. And as she decided to fade away into the comforting, warm darkness, the voice graced her mind with only two words that left her dimly curious.

'_I'm sorry..._'

* * *

So here is the Prologue, rewritten and hopefully much better than the original. My wordpad is much different since I received a new computer so I'm not sure how thick to make the paragraghs. Oh well, hahah. Anyway, I've returned after being inspired by watching the closing of the anime series. Some things, especially characters, I have completely forgotten so it took some time to remember everything about the show, including over favorite hanyou's personality, hahah.

Anywho, I hope you enjoyed it, review for more?


	2. The Mistake To Change

The Mistake To Change

Chapter 2

* * *

One moment the hanyou was staring up at the panther youkai and the next, a blinding light had made him falter and he was suddenly blasted back, his ears having to press to his skull to keep out the deafening roar coming from the beast as it fell in agony. Inuyasha laid on the ground, taking a few moments for his mind to come back to reality before he started moving again. He neither saw the houshi nor the taijiya and figured they must have been pushed back into the surrounding forest. His amber eyes then focused on the small form laying lifeless in a pile of blood and ash; his heart sunk.

"Kagome..!?" He called, scrambling to her though the darkest thoughts plagued his mind.

He collapsed by her fallen form, bruises littered her skin while gashes bigger than the size of his fist presented themselves over her thighs and stomach. He shrugged off his haori, realizing all too quickly that she was naked beneath him before draping it over her figure. He slid his clawed hand to cup the side of her face, turning it so he could look at her better," Kagome."

Her lips were blue. Her chest didn't rise. She didn't move.

"Kago..." He clenched his teeth, anger running through him while the hand cupping her face moved to grip the roots of his silver tresses, his other hand doing the same. He was at a loss; someone had just stabbed him with thousands of daggers and yet he was still not dead. His ears were flat against his head still, thankful that he couldn't hear his own whimpers because he probably would have been disgusted with how pathetic they sounded. He had let another person he cared about die...

Kagome's eyes slowly opened, but they were blank and flat, the way a person's eyes are after they die. She saw a being hunched over beside her seeming to be in pain though they looked unharmed. She didn't breath, she didn't move, she didn't think; watching him with the most steady eyes, even they didn't move. And then, it felt as though she had the wind knocked out of her. Kagome arched her back, gasping as though she had just escaped from being drowned to death before her figure relaxed and she slumped to the ground again.

Her mind was installed back into her head but her body still wasn't functioning. The miko's eyes were closed again, her breathing stopped again, and as if someone was trying to force her to life her figure arched and she was gasping. Inuyasha had come out of his misery long ago and was watching the display rather anxiously. Something was wrong.

Kagome was against the ground once more, her bold, blue eyes looking tiredly up to amber ones before they slowly rolled back into her head and she suddenly tensed, her bones popping back into place with sickening cracks and tearing noises. Her knuckles were white, toes curled, and her whole frame shook; coming back to life slowly. With one last gasping breath, her eyes shot open and she seized the hanyou by his collar and pulled him toward her with a new found strength, burying her face within his chest before screaming out her muffled pain. Inuyasha was so taken back by this all he could do was sit there and hold her gently.

"Inuyasha..?!" Came a female voice behind him. He turned his head toward the approaching taijiya who stopped to examine the scene before her. Kagome had stopped her cries of pain and was laying in his arms now, limp and naked. She seemed not to noticed her skin exposure while she tilted her head up to look at the hanyou before her blue eyes drifted to the demon slayer.

Sango gasped, amazed that the girl was still conscious with her wounds open and still pouring blood onto the ground," Kagome!" She cried, quickly coming to the girl's aid," Oh Kagome, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have left you, I should have been more careful!" There were tears sliding down her face while the taijiya searched through the small bags she had on her person before pulling out a small tablet," Chew this quickly, it will help clot your wounds. Inuyasha, we need to get her to a healer!"

"Sango, do you not see?! We're in the middle of a damn forest! The next village is 3 days away!" He almost shouted, his own anxiety skyrocketing. The houshi had regained consciousness and was approached the trio with a bewildered expression.

"Houshi! Don't come over here!" Sango and Inuyasha had yelled in unison, their eyes darting back to each other," Then we need to get her back to camp and bandaged up. You can take kirara and fly over to the next village, it'll be faster than walking."

"I don't need you're stupid pet, I can do this on my own!" He growled back, gently picking the miko up and making his way back to camp. Inuyasha was glued to her from then on, never letting go of her completely even when Sango had started wrapping her wounds. The hanyou had never seen such wounds inflicted on someone who was still able to move and breathe. Kagome had yet to utter a word and had returned back to her limp form, eyes closed, and breathing as though she was asleep. Was she asleep?

He was glad Sango had not arrived sooner than she did. He didn't want to explain what had happened, how he had found her dead and cold on the dirt, how she had jolted back to life even though everything else said otherwise. Remembering it now, though moments ago, the hanyou knew the memory would be engraved into his mind till the very day he died. Gripping her hand tighter, Inuyasha nodded when the taijiya had finished her bandaging and swiftly placed the young priestess on his back before dashing off into the forest.

* * *

"Interesting..." The black haired hanyou chuckled from the dark corner of his spacious room, a young, white haired girl staring blankly at him, her dull black eyes showing only the lifelessness of her soul," It seems I underestimated the tribe and their youkai.."

Kanna shifted her mirror, light reflection off it's glass surface before an image appeared of the panther youkai being incinerated by the young priestess's power. At the climax of the power surge, a blue light had sprung from the purple, the colors mixing quickly and blasting away the surrounding people. Something had happened during the priestess's final blow, something that Naraku was finding quite amusing yet a bit of an annoyance.

"Naraku-sama..." Came Kanna's fragile voice," Would you like me to dispose of her?"

The image continued, showing the crumbled face of the half demon while he gazed at his lover's unmoving corpse. Naraku narrowed his red eyes, an impish grin growing on his face as a chuckle was audible from his throat. He shook his head as beaconed the girl closer," No Kanna, this mistake may turn out to be very beneficial."

Kagura leaned against the wall outside of Naraku's room, listening in on yet another plan that was bound to fail him. She pondered why he was so obsessed with killing the group, knowing that they too harbored the same fantasy of plunging a weapon through his heart, and eventually came down to the fact that he was crazy for power as were all men who fought for it. He had never felt the touch of human love and kindness and in turn, Kagura wondered if she shared that same saddening fact. A Taiyoukai with silver hair much like his half brother's flashed into her mind's eye, but the sorceress quickly waved it away with an annoyed sigh. Entering the room, Kagura glared at her master, the fan she carried held up to conceal her frown though her eyes never concealed the hatred she harbored for him.

"Naraku," She called to him, her voice slow and smooth," The feline wench is still in the holding cell.. Would you like me to kill her?"

The hanyou never ceased gazing upon the mirror as he flicked his hand in signal to her. Kagura turned, her every step walking with a grace that seemed long mastered even though she looked so young. Her feet carried her down many steps and corridors, the spacious palace held no one except for Naraku and his play things. The wind sorceress grimaced at the thought, halting it and thinking of other things while she entered into a narrow and dark passage way. There was dripping coming from the ceiling above, water leaking through from a recent rainstorm probably. Coming into yet another dark room, this one had barred walls and a woman with short white hair and wrists held in shackles sobbing none too quietly in the far corner of her cell.

Kagura opened the gate, a flick of her fan and the shackles around the woman's wrists fell to the floor. Her bright purple eyes looked up to the sorceress startled, not sensing her presence until just now. Kagura was taken aback by the site of her eyes and their once subtle, warm blue, but didn't question the change and waved her hand," Out."

The woman came slowly, reluctant to leave the cell and follow Kagura out of the palace. From the corner of her red eyes, she watched the woman cease her crying and only stared at her feet lifelessly. Kagura didn't understand why the woman appeared so dead now, even though she was just going to release the demon woman to return home. Once they were outside and a good distance from the palace, the red eyes woman turned and nodded her head," You're free to go."

The woman only stood there, never looking up from the dirt that seemed to captivate her eyes," Did you not hear me? Go before I change my mind and kill you."

"Death is a much more suitable option.." The woman whispered, collapsing to her knees. Kagura was slightly shocked by the comment.

"And why is that?"

Tears were already falling from the woman's purple eyes before she spoke," Without him, there is nothing to go back to..." She sobbed," My mate is gone..."

"That stupid youkai?" Kagura scoffed, remembering the male she had captured alone with the woman," If you'd like to know, he didn't feel much pain before being incinerated, although he did put on a good show." This only made the woman curl into herself and cry. Kagura sighed, the sobbing beginning to rub off her patience," Whatever, stay here and die if that pleases you." She said before striding back to the palace, her eyes narrowing.

How could someone give up life so easily? There were many more youkai out in the world, just because the one you've had sex with dies doesn't make it the end. Kagura paused, staring at a rainbow that was greeting the rising sun off in the distance, its beautiful colors unaffected by the miasma cloud floating above the palace. Her expression softened as she tucked her fan into her obi, the wind picking up and pushing the sleeves of her kimono out in front of her. Someone with so much freedom giving up on life because of one man. She could kill a man to have her heart: her life.. Her freedom.

'_I would never throw away my freedom.._'

* * *

Kagome cracked her eyes open, instantly regretting it because of the ray of light her sensitive orbs caught. She groaned, slightly moving to roll over only to have what felt like a knife pierce through her stomach. Stiffening, she opened her eyes completely and noticed she was laying on the dirt, realizing the source of the sunlight was from a pond which sat adjacent to her. Kagome propped herself on her arms, completely unaware of where she was or what had happened to her once she noticed her legs bound in gauze and only adorned a red haori.

She jumped when a shuffle came from the branches above, becoming flustered when a silver haired hanyou bounced out of a tree to greet her," Kagome?"

"Inuyasha!" She grumbled," Don't scare me like that baka!"

He seemed shocked, perhaps it was disbelief that was itched onto his face that made her own features shift. In his hands was a rabbit, unskinned and looked just killed, but after a moment of gazing at her he dropped it to the ground and was at her side in an instant," How the hell are you awake?"

Her eyebrows furrowed," What do you mean?"

The hanyou shook his head in disbelief," You don't remember getting attack? Or killing a youkai? Or..." He trailed off, his eyes glazing over for a moment as a painful memory came to him. It was only that moment that she saw his sorrowful expression before it was smothered away by his hard mask," Or any of that?"

Kagome shook her head slowly, staring at him under her thick lashes," No, I don't..." She said softly, looking down at her body," But it would explain the bandages..." Then after a moment her forehead creased," But not why I have your haori on..?" A blush flashed on her cheeks while she looked at him with accusing eyes," Inuyasha..."

All the hanyou could do was sit there, too shocked to even defend himself from her foreboding voice. She shouldn't be awake, she shouldn't be talking or moving, she shouldn't have that radiance in her! How could she act so natural after being crushed between the jaws of a youkai beast or using so much purification power that she should have turn to ashes along with the demon? It wasn't right, she was only human and humans couldn't live after sustaining wounds like she did. How was she alive?

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice called, finally snapping him out of his daze," Are you okay?"

He shook his head, allowing a small smile to grace his features as he slouched forward," I should be asking you that question. I don't even know how you're alive right now." There was silence as he continued to look at the dirt below him, forgetting completely about the rabbit.

"Well at least I am.." She said softly, causing him to look up into her blue eyes," I'm sorry if I troubled you. I try not to but..." She trailed off, looking away from his amber eyes. Inuyasha just shook his head before getting up to fetch the rabbit," Just lay down wench, I don't want you reopening your wounds. At least not till we get to the healer."

Kagome did as she was told and gently laid herself down while the hanyou went a few yards away to skin the rabbit. She couldn't remember a single thing since Kami knows how many nights ago and the only memories she did have were of fighting demons and wondering why a certain hanyou was ignoring her. He didn't seem to be now which made her ponder on the major events hidden away from her in her mind. She had killed a youkai? That was unbelievable, even for her. But then again, why would Inuyasha show her such a hurt expression?

"How long have I been out?" She called, closing her eyes. Had the sun ever been so bright?

"Two days." Came his blatant reply.

"Two day!"

"Well more like two and a half, we're almost to the village. I had to ditch Sango and the monk. They were gonna slow me down." Inuyasha said, walking up to a tiny fire Kagome never noticed until now," You made that fire?" Inuyasha glared at her, shoving the rabbit meat on small sticks and poking them in the dirt next to the small flames.

"Yeah, what about it?"

Kagome threw her head back laughing, regretting it instantly as she cringed on the pain piercing through her stomach, yet a few chuckles still sounded from her throat," That's a.. good fire." She smiled.

Inuyasha turned his back to her," Fuck off.." Was the only answer to her still teasing face. Once her giggles stopped did she become serious," What happened to me?"

There was a long moment of silence, so long Kagome was about to repeat her question when a low," I don't wanna talk about it.." Whispered to her ears. The miko shook her head, propping herself up on her elbows once more, looking down at the wraps on her legs," Well if you won't tell me, I'll just see for myself." She responded, already unwrapping the tight bandage before the half demon could stop her.

He had jerked around at her comment but saw that he was too late to stop her while the bandage drapped lifelessly to the dirt," I don't know what you're making a big fuss about, it's just a scratch." She sighed, taking off the other bandage.

"What..?"

"It's just a scratch, what are you freaking out about?" Kagome sat up, prepared to undue the bandage around her stomach when a clawed hand stopped her," Wait, let me see." Kagome blushed, his hand suddenly running along her outer, upper thigh while his face moved in closer to see her wounds. She pushed him away," Sit!" And he went crashing into the dirt face first in front of her," Inuyasha! Quit being such a pervert!"

He glared up at the woman, a glare that was especially for her when she sat him for stupid reasons that he would yell about and get sat for again," Damnit, wench!" He growled, pushing himself off the ground and almost pouncing on her. She landed on her back with a sharp intake of breath as his jaws snapped in her face warningly," Try sitting me again!" He said through clenched teeth, though his anger quickly died down when he saw her scared expression," Kagome?"

She blinked, shaking the fear off slowly before glaring at him," Get off me, Inuyasha."

Looking at her for a moment, he sat up, pulling her up by her arm as he sighed," Look, I'm not going to do anything, I just want to see. You... You had some pretty bad wounds and I just want to... Damnit, just let me check!" He said softly, though his expression betrayed the look in his eyes. A blush fluttered to her cheeks again while his hand caressed the skin of her thigh, his amber eyes looking softly at the wound that now only looked like a mild burn. She saw him shake his head slowly, gently letting his fingers skim across the surface of the fading wound. The pained expression was back in his eyes and she had to look away from him afraid of the same features befall her face," It was that bad?" She asked softly.

"Yeah..." He said looking over the mark still.

After a while, the hanyou pulled away to get up and get the cooked meat while Kagome watched him wearily. He was really starting to raise the anxiety in her with the way he had been acting recently. When he offered her the rabbit meat she eagerly took it, consuming it in three big bites before looking toward the half demon for more. He gave her a weird expression but shook his head none the less, eating the rest of his.

" I think we can wait up for Sango and Miroku then, if I'm not in danger anymore." Kagome said, scratching her hand," Ouch! Ugh, I need to cut my nails again.."

Inuyasha shook his head," No, we're still going. You shouldn't even being talking right now so something is definitely wrong with you."

'_Or wrong with you.._' She thought with a sigh.

"Then shall we be going?"

* * *

So in all honest, I had no clue Kagura had died. That might sound a little bad but, heheheheh, I like Inuyasha and Kagome moments. They had taken the Manga down from OneManga so I couldn't go there to read the chapter but I did watch it on the last season of the anime and OH BOY, I think I love Sesshomaru and Kagura pairings cause DAMN that made my heart explode.. but I wish they had become something more... -sigh-

Anywho, here is another chapter, review if you like!


End file.
